Playing with Fire
by Ravenrose206
Summary: She may have been right when she said neither of them had in the past had the best track record on the relationship front, but he so badly wanted to believe that they would be the exception and he was going to do whatever he could to make that a reality. Savis based off of events from S02E14. Mild spoliers if you haven't seen the episode yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: don't own seal team or it's characters. Just borrowing them. This came to me after seeing episode 14. Enjoy!!!**

"I don't want to throw our friendship away on a whim, but I also don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what if"

Sonny was stunned as the words came out of her mouth. He hadn't expected for her to change her mind. After the chat that they had before getting spun up, he had been very certain that friends was all that he and Davis were ever going to be. If you had asked him even a year ago if he would be fighting to pursue a monogamous long term relationship he would have laughed in your face. Yet here he was stumbling over his words as what he was sure was nothing but a pipe dream was unfolding before him. At least that's what he thought was happening. He stuttered out some nonsense about beer and sleeping pills in his half stunned effort to clarify that she was proposing what he thought she was. When she smiled at him in that coy way and said yes before taking a sip of her beer, he didn't think he'd been happier than he was in that moment for a very long time. He'd never really been on for words but he was having an extra hard time putting two words together in this moment so he said the first thing that came to him.

"Too good to resist" he drawled, earning him another smile and a see you on the ground as she left him to get some rest. As he laid in his hammock he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She may have been right when she said neither of them had in the past had the best track record on the relationship front, but he so badly wanted to believe that they would be the exception and he was going to do whatever he could to make that a reality. The days of closing down bars and hanging out at step clubs had all but stopped since the night that they'd almost kissed in the bar that night before Mexico. They hadn't even been a thought really since she had kissed him in the very same bar after Mexico and they'd started whatever they had been until he screwed it up but over reacting to her OCS acceptance. When he was slowly drowning in that torpedo tube in North Korea, he had promised himself that if he made it out alive he'd apologize to her and let her know how he felt about her. When she had told him that when she though he wasn't going to make it that nothing else mattered other than her thinking about him he was both touched and saddened that she had gone through that. As he off into a light sleep he felt this calm wash over him. He knew they'd have some downtime before their deployment to the Philippines and he promised himself that they would sit down and hash everything out before they got spun up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa sat on her couch playing with the half empty beer bottle in her hands. The past few days had been eventful to say the least. Between everything that had happened on the mission and everything that was happening with Sonny, her head was still spinning. She smiled to herself. She was done with what if's. If the events of the last few months had taught her anything it was that you never know how much time you have and that sometimes you just have to jump in and take a risk. Everything that had happened with her and her favourite Texan over that past months had been a huge roller coaster. When they had talked before the mission she hadn't been sure if they'd work as anything more than friends. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he was likely right, maybe they would be the exception. Neither had a particularly good track record when it comes to relationships but with them it was different. They'd been friends for almost a decade and they knew each other better than anyone else in the world. Having come to this realization she decided that she needed to talk to him before her nerves got the better of her. There probably would have been a better time sand place to breach the subject than on the plane with the entire team but she hadn't wanted to lose her nerve.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She looked at the clock wondering who would be knocking at her door at 8:30 st night. She placed the forgotten bottle down on the coffee table and made her way to the door pulling it open.

"Howdy" she smiled. He stood there smiling at her, a six pack of beer and a large pizza in his arms.

"You gonna let me in? Or am I going to have to eat this entire pizza by myself?"

"Well I do like pizza" she said with a smirk, opening the door wider so that he could come in. He made his way to her kitchen, putting the beer in the fridge to chill and pulling down plates for them. She leaned against the door frame and smiled to herself at how he moved about her kitchen as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Davis? Davis? Lisa you with me?" Her head snapped up her eyes meeting his.

"I'm just enjoying this moment." She said.

"Is that so?" He brought his hands down so they rested on her waist, bringing his face down so they were only millimetres apart. "Pizza's getting cold" he said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

She looked at him, bringing her arms up to rest in his shoulders. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" She slipped out of his arms and grabbed a slice from the box, jumping up to sit on the counter, taking a large bit from the slice. He shook his head and laughed. He appreciated that she was always so relaxed and real with him. She was a no fuss, no bullshit kind of woman.

"There are plates you know?" He said teasing pulling a slice from the box. She shrugged.

"It tastes better this way. Plus no dishes to clean up." He couldn't argue with that. They ate their pizza in a comfortable silence, her sitting up on the counter top and him leaning against it beside her. He grabbed a couple beers out of the fridge and moved to the living room.

The pair sat down on the couch. Lisa pulled her feet up beside her so that her body was pressed up against Sonny's side. He handed her a beer and brought his arm down to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. "I could definitely get used to this" he said, breaking the silence.

"Good." She said. "I'm not letting you go anytime soon cowboy." He smiled at her, taking a sip of his beer, perfectly content to just sit here with her curled up against him. "What?"

"I'm just enjoying this moment." He drawled, echoing her earlier statement. "We're really doing this."

She smiled at him. "Yes we are."

"Come're" he said softly. She brought her lips to his as they met in a deep kiss. She opened her mouth to give him more access and he groaned in pleasure. She climbed on to his lap and deepens the kiss. They broke apart when air became necessary. "Damn woman" he said, catching his breath. She laughed.

"Get used to it cowboy"

"Yes ma'am"


End file.
